1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to soap bags and more particularly to a soap bag that facilitates a user's easy manipulation and firm grasping of a bar of soap contained therein, manufactured from various mesh materials, and allowing the user to rapidly alternate between four separate wash surfaces of the soap bag.
2. Description of Related Art
Bar soap is a popular personal care item that presents some well-documented problems. One problem using bar soap is the inability to lather the body properly and efficiently while bathing. A bar of soap is slippery and comes in many different shapes and sizes presenting a problem when applying the soap and generating sufficient lather to different parts of the body. Slippery soap can result in the soap dropping and breaking during use. This broken soap may be discarded and wasted. Additionally the user may be unable to retrieve the fallen soap, particularly users with physical disabilities.
Another problem is soap that sits in a soap dish can get soft and mushy resulting in waste and a messy soap dish that is time consuming to clean. Frequently small soap pieces are discarded resulting in waste. Yet another problem is the difficulty bathers have in getting clean while using only the bar of soap without a washcloth to scrub the skin and complete the bathing process.
It is known to use soap bags and shower mitts for bathing and dispensing soap, however, the known devices do not provide a soap bag manufactured from a variety of mesh materials that prevent a bar of soap from slipping out of a users hand and does not limit the users finger dexterity by fitting over the entire hand. The known devices additionally do not accommodate soap of all shapes and sizes, are not easily used on irregular surfaces such as between toes and behind ears, will not dispense soap according to the users needs at a predetermined rate, and do not rapidly alternate between various wash surfaces such as coarse scrubbing or exfoliating surfaces and gentle washing or buffing surfaces depending on the user's needs.